


Y'all Are A Bit Gay

by mommy_muppet



Series: Harringrove Hickey Happy-Hour [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cussing, Hickeys, M/M, POV Maxine "Max" Mayfield, POV Outsider, Scoops Ahoy (Stranger Things), Shopping, Starcourt Mall (Stranger Things)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_muppet/pseuds/mommy_muppet
Summary: Max sees something on Billy's neck.And then a similar something on Steve's.Dots are connected.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Hickey Happy-Hour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058015
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Y'all Are A Bit Gay

Billy has always been a really sucky brother. Never paid me much attention. I’m not sure what happened. Now he’s kind of...nice. Kind of.  
He’s been helping me with homework, driving me places (without complaint...which is new.) Mostly, he takes me to the mall. With El. With the whole party. Sometimes, it’s just the two of us. Today is one of those days.  
Billy just helped me pick out a fun T-Shirt! Now he’s in the fitting room trying on some of his own things. He comes out (hehe) with a navy blue button up that he probably already has 6 of at home. But my eyes shoot straight to the fading bruises on his neck. I rolled my eyes so far I swear I could see the back of my skull.  
Billy scoffs “What now?”  
“You better pick out another shirt or they’re going to have to arrest you for public indecency.” I say, gesturing to his neck.  
He turns around to the mirror, just now realizing he should have covered up a bit more. I mean, come on...there are children nearby. But what surprises me is the blush. Billy Hargrove doesn’t blush. And yet here he is, red as a tomato, slight smile on his lips.  
Now, I had assumed the hickeys were just from another random hookup. But I’m telling you, the look on his face definitely made me reconsider.  
“Um- well” He starts. “You want ice cream?”  
I blink.  
Now, he’s just changing the subject. Interesting. I’ll play along.  
“Sure.”  
Billy does end up buying the blue shirt (I guess he’s got 7 now) and immediately goes back to the dressing room to put it on. I swear, this man is obsessed.  
When he comes back I considered telling him to “button the damn thing” but I thought better of it.  
We make our way over to Scoops Ahoy! I quickly spot Steve and run up to the counter.  
“Hi Steve! I want two scoops of strawberry. Cone please!”  
“Christ Max, give the man some space.” Apparently Billy had caught up with me.  
Steve chuckled. “It’s fine. She’s not nearly as bad as Dustin.”  
Ouch I think.  
Steve turns around and comes back with a cone. I take a moment to appreciate the pure humility that is the Schoops Ahoy! uniform. I mean, the socks are bad, the shorts are bad, the scarf is- well. The scarf is doing nothing to hide his own love bites.  
There go my eyes rolling again. What is it with teenage boys and getting laid?  
“STEEEVVVEEE! I’M BACK!!” That’s Robin’s voice. She must be back from break.  
Robin makes her way up to the counter and gives Steve a quick peck on the cheek. “Hiya Dingus.” She turns to me and Billy. “And hello to you two.”  
I look over my shoulder at Billy and- Holy Shit. That Robin chick better run. He looks like he’s plotting a murder. Like hell, how bad did she screw up his ice cream order last time?  
Steve seems to have noticed as well. He has a slight smirk playing on his lips. Huh.  
“Do you want anything, Billy?”  
“Dick”  
“WHAT??” My eyes are bulging out of my head.  
“Uhm-” Billy’s stumbling now. “You’re a dick. Dick. Yeah.”  
I turn to look back at Steve and Robin. Robin looks highly disappointed but Steve. He’s...well he’s laughing his ass off. There’s no other way to put it.  
As for me, I’m just lost.  
Now Billy’s laughing too, and staring into what has to be Steve’s soul. Steve stares right back, tears in his eyes. They’re practically giving each other heart eyes.  
OH SHIT  
OHSHIT OHSHIT OHSHIT  
OH SHITTTT  
OF COURSE!  
It makes sense. The hickeys, the jealousy, the weird dick stuff. Plus, I always knew Billy was a bit bent. As for Steve, he spends far too long on his hair to be straight.  
“Y’all are a bit gay…” I mean, what else was there to say?  
“A bit?”  
“Ya think?”  
“No shit, Sherlock.”  
Well now they’re just making me feel bad.  
“May I have my ice cream now?”


End file.
